Aurea
Aurea is a military guild that existed in both Classic and Ol' West since the inception of Communist Aurea on 2016. It is one of the most successful brands Kevlar R. Vaughn, a former State General and leader of the New Frontier Republic, ever created. Officially, there has only been two different leaders of Aurea, Kevlar and Azrael Kusan, but the guild has been taken care of by multiple people such as Chiang, Regius, Nylius, etc. throughout the guild's life. It has been on the mainstream since 2016. Aurea has been known for its difference from the State and how it has been run. Unlike most guilds, Kevlar established Aurea with a clear and solid foundation instead of letting things develop as the guild progressed. Documents and handbooks are important to Aurea and it always has them to set a standard for the guild. Kevlar also provides official formats for state and intelligence documents. Aurea is also known for its state of the art and high quality uniforms that changed the taste of the community on how a uniform should look. Many guilds use bodies that are inspired by the first Communist Aurea uniforms. Communist Aurea, 2016 Despite being officially the second Aurea, it was the first communist phase of the guild that placed Aurea amongst the most fearsome and ruthless military guilds of Classic. Communist Aurea started with a strong and well-prepared officer corps. The guild started with a main tag, "Communist Aurea," held by Grand Marshal Kevlar and "1st Rifles Division," led by Colonel Mevarus; however, the latter guild was mass kicked, reflecting the state of affairs back in 2016. Unlike other guilds, however, Aurea did not stop despite losing the only regiment it had. The officers of the division were fast to rebuild and soon enough new divisions were commissioned. Aurea's success were partnered with some changes, which would prove to be either vital and fatal later on, including the promotion of Colonel Mevarus to Colonel-General and Paw Vivre to Colonel. Aurea's success did not go unnoticed. It was involved in several conflicts and rebellions, but there was one that has always been overlooked. Colonel Paw was meant to be publicly humiliated and demoted for various reasons (which I can no longer recollect). He, for some reason, heard of it and rebelled against the regime, calling his new guild as the Red Rebellion meant to overthrow Kevlar. Though crushed easily, this made Mevarus remember an old glitch he discovered back in 2014, t''he Guild Permission Glitch''. Kevlar then prohibited the Colonel-General from using it in any way or form, but he continued to perfect it and made it almost instantaneous to work. It was utilized only once when Sarovia was not accepting any defeat despite losing horrendously in multiple battles. It was stored away ever since, only to resurface and bite Aurea back when a group of people tried to get the attention of the admins to fix the glitch. "''It was also during this time, Kevlar went against his long standing no-hacking stance, authorizing use of a glitch to utterly destroy Sherlock's Sarovia." ''- Kevlar's biography, on the topic of Aurea The 1st Communist Era ended when the guild transitioned to a Napoleonic French theme and the whole guild was overhauled. The Aurean Empires Category:Militaries